


When Did You Grow Up?

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Soul Mates [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Anders is an unofficial member of the Hawke family in Kirkwall. He's known Garrett's little brother Carver is his soul mate from the first time they saw each other. Now that Carver is 18 and finally eligible Anders is used to avoiding him until fate intervenes.





	When Did You Grow Up?

“You have a soul mark?” Garrett Hawke said.

It was half statement, half question and Anders held in a sigh as he stood. He’d been careful not to let Garrett see the dark patch of skin on his neck. Since they’d been roommates for a couple of months now, Garrett seeing it was inevitable. Not everyone had a soul mate and not everyone that had the mark found their soul mate. Anders had never thought much of the mark until he’d met Garrett’s little brother, Carver, a few years ago. 

“Yeah,” he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

“Carver has one,” Garrett said casually.

“Does he?” Anders replied moving down the aisle of chips and salsa.

Anders was all too aware of Carver’s soul mark. It was the mate to his after all. The first time he’d laid eyes on Garrett’s little brother the mark on his neck burned. It happened every time Carver was in the same room with him. Their eyes had met for too long that day and Anders had avoided being alone with him ever since. Carver was finally eighteen and he was twenty-five. He wasn’t sure how his best friend would react and Anders wasn’t that eager to find out despite his curiosity about the soul bond.

He’d met Garrett in college. They shared a few classes and formed a friendship that just kept growing. Since Garrett had found out that his father had basically disowned him Anders had been folded into the Hawke clan with a bit protesting on his part. Naturally it didn’t do any good. Anders was fairly certain he wouldn’t be ousted from a second family now that Carver was at the age of consent. He’d been actively avoiding Carver however. The age difference was a little daunting and it was difficult to get the image of skinny fifteen year old Carver out of his mind when he saw him despite the burning soul mark on his neck.

“Here,” Anders said pointing to a jar of salsa. “Is this it?”

“Yes,” Garrett said shaking his head a little. “Finally. Grab a few jars and let’s go.”

The mark on his neck forgotten for the moment Anders followed Garrett to the check out. They were supposed to be at the Hawke family manor celebrating Carver and Bethany’s graduation from high school. Somehow between attending the ceremony this morning and party prep the previous day Leandra had forgotten Bethany’s favorite brand of salsa. Their mission finished it was time to go hang out with a bunch of teenagers and hope they didn’t get laughed at too much.

They each received a peck on the cheek from Leandra when they returned from the store. Music could be heard from the back yard and Garrett headed there immediately. Anders absently rubbed the back of his neck as he followed Hawke’s mother to the refreshment table. After helping to refill a few things he guarded the punch bowl until one of the servants took over. He couldn’t see Carver but Garrett was tossing a Frisbee around with a few of the guests and Anders joined him. For a while there was running and laughing with the others. He had almost succeeded in forgetting the burning mark on his neck until he went inside to use the restroom.

Carver stood in the hallway, blocking his way, wearing a colorful pair of swim trunks and holding a shirt. His hand went to the back of his neck right along with Anders’ as they stared at one another. Anders wondered just when Carver had filled out as he admired the muscles that were being shown off. Garrett’s little brother was broad shouldered like Garrett but much more defined. Anders worried his bottom lip between his teeth and stepped closer.

His expression uncertain, Carver flipped the shirt over his shoulder and stopped in front of him. Anders was only a little taller but much thinner and it seemed like he was being loomed over. The mark on his neck was now pulsing with heat and Anders, without conscious thought about what he was about to do, slipped his hand under Carver’s at the back of his neck. Carver’s eyes fell shut and a little ‘ah’ sound escaped him. Moments passed and Carver’s hand was on his neck.

The heat he’d felt from the soul mark spread throughout him and his eyes shut as well. For a moment there was a sense of completion, like he’d found something important he didn’t know he was missing. Anders took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Carver filled his vision. He looked a bit less uncertain than he had as he tilted his head slightly. Anders moved his hand to Carver’s shoulder then down to the upper part of his chest. The muscles under his hand jumped but Carver moved a little closer.

Their lips met briefly and he felt a hand on his hip. Anders brought his other hand up and reluctantly pushed Carver away a tiny bit. As much as he now wanted to see what Carver would do, he would prefer it wasn’t in the hallway. Carver took a bigger step back and rubbed the soul mark on the back of his neck before letting go. He ran his hand through his hair, both of them keenly aware that Anders’ hands were still on Carver’s chest. 

Inappropriate thoughts flew through his head and Anders crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his cheeks heating up at all the embarrassing thoughts he’d never before had about the young man in front of him. Carver’s face was also turning red and Anders held a little hope that it was the incomplete bond urging them to complete it.

“Carver…” Anders said softly.

“Yeah?” he replied pulling the shirt over his head.

Anders was a little sad at the loss of all those well-defined muscles but felt a stab pressure low in his gut that reminded him of why he’d come up here in the first place. “I uh… have to pee.”

“Oh. Right.” Carver pressed himself against the wall, face turning a deeper shade of red. “Sorry.”

He hurried past and into the bathroom. After washing his hands and splashing some cold water on his face Anders stepped out to find the hallway empty. He tried not to think about what had just happened as he rejoined the party still in progress in the back yard. Even though people were milling everywhere he knew right where Carver was at. Carver was standing in a little group near the swimming pool with Bethany and two others he didn’t know.

“Here,” Garrett said appearing out of nowhere and holding out a can of soda.

“Thanks,” Anders mumbled. He took the can and chugged a few swallows before speaking. “Who’s with Carver and Beth over there?”

“That’s Laura, Carver’s girlfriend and Sam, Bethany’s current obsession.” Garrett glanced over at him and frowned. “Why is something wrong?”

“No,” Anders said trying to hide the bitterness he felt. “Nothing wrong at all.”

Almost like he could sense the fact he was being spoken about Carver looked over his shoulder and their eyes met. Anders turned away after a few minutes wishing he could go home, unhappy about the soul mark that had stopped burning.


End file.
